


[Podfic of] Forever Changes Everything

by Podcath



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ 4:09:18] Post-414 Future Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Forever Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever Changes Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6962) by Rhiannonhero. 



**Title:**[Forever Changes Everything](http://www.rhiannonhero.net/rhi/QueerAsFolk/foreverchangeseverthing.htm)  
 **Author:** [rhiannonhero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Queer as Folk (US)  
 **Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Length:** 3:55:39  
 **Cover** : Cath  
 **Beta** : [Crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution)  
 **Music** :John Coltrane - My Favorite Things  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?209ic5uc80mr2u3) (110.17 MB)  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?djrsa14viuusd1c) (139.68 MB)  



End file.
